Collapsed
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene and one of their lives hangs in the balance. Sandle. Complete.
1. Processing

**COLLAPSED**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene and one of their lives hangs in the balance. Characters not mine. Review.

* * *

_**

**You were the one **

**That I couldn't find**

**Hidden away **

**In the depths of my mind

* * *

**

"Greg," Sara scolded, snapping off several pictures of the body in front of her. "Stop fooling around and help process."

"I am not fooling around," he protested, hopping down off of the large rock he'd been standing on, a small backpack in hand. "Her name is Dana Jones. She's got a Vegas driver's permit, only sixteen. There's an address here, too."

She glared at him. "I hate it when you're right."

Greg laughed, walking a few feet away to photograph any other evidence.

"Where the hell is David?" she asked, looking back toward the path they'd taken to get to their current location, quite a ways up on one of the deserts mountains. "he should have been here by now."

"He probably got lost, it's a miracle we didn't."

Sara laughed. "It's a miracle we're alive after your driving." She teased him.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I got us here alive, didn't I?"

"Just barely."

"Look!" Greg announced, grasping a blue nylon climbing rope after photographing it. "I think this was an accident. It looks like she fell."

"Bag it," she instructed him. "You never know, Greggo. It might not have been an accident."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah… I know…"

Sara looked up, spotting something about twenty feet up on one of the ridges above. "We need t be up there."

Greg shook his head. "We don't have any equipment with us for that."

Ignoring him, she approached the face of the cliff, pulling herself up, looking for footholds as she went.

"Sara…" Greg warned, standing under her. "This isn't a good idea."

She kept going, about halfway there. Greg gulped as he watched her loose her footing, the rock she'd been using to brace herself with falling from it's place. Sara fell, landing on top of him with a loud "Oof."

"This isn't what I pictured when I thought of you in my arms," he laughed, looking up at her.

She glared at him, scrambling to stand up again. "This is neither the time nor the place for your cheesy pick-up lines, Gregory."

He stood up as well, dusting off the back of his jeans. "That wasn't a pick-up line…" he mumbled.

Sara rolled her eyes, proceeding toward the ledge again. "Let's try this again."

Greg grabbed her arm, effectively keeping her from going anywhere. "Whoa! You aren't trying that again."

"Just you watch me," she replied, tugging herself out of his gentle grasp, only to fall back to the ground.

"That was graceful." He commented, offering her a hand.

"Okay then, Mr. I-Know-Everything, YOU climb the mountain."

"No way," Greg replied, looking from her up to the ledge she'd been aiming for. "I don't have a death wish."

"Then I'm going."

He let out a shrug of irritation. "You know, sometimes I hate how stubborn you are…" he walked toward the path she'd taken up. "This is ridiculous."

"Stop complaining. We need the evidence." She reprimanded him.

He looked down long enough to flip her off with his free hand. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled, up to him, dodging the few small stones that came down the face of the cliff.

He ignored her. "Sorry, couldn't hear you, the mountains too loud."

Sara glared up at him, and had he been looking at her, he would have been cowering. "You want loud? Loud is the sound of your spine breaking when I push you off of there."

"Shutting up." He replied, wisely, looking up to pull himself onto the ledge.

A few more rocks fell loose. "Careful!"

"I am not an-" his defense was cut short by the heart-wrenching scream of pain.

"GREG!" Sara yelled, quickly scrambling to the ledge, now finding herself wishing she hadn't said some of the things she had.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the lack of updates, but my plot bunnies are dead and I've been working on the sequel to 'Happy Birthday' with my friend. I'll update whenever I get some inspiration, so enjoy and Review!**_


	2. Trapped

**COLLASED**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene. Characters aren't mine, song is Aly and AJ's._

* * *

**

**Why did I let you go?**

**You're too good to be true**

**I messed it up **

**And now I don't know what to do

* * *

**

"Greg!" Sara screamed. "Greg, damn it, answer me!"

The silence that greeted her scared her more than any sound Greg possibly could have made.

She clung to the rocks for dear life, as several more stones fell loose, knowing that if she fell, too, they both stood little to no chance of being found in time.

"Greg, please…" She climbed as fast as she could to get to him, making her way up the cliff. "Please, please, be okay."

What she saw when she reached the top made even her veteran CSI stomach turn.

Greg was pinned under a large boulder, his face contorted in pain, and he appeared to be trying not to scream again.

"Oh, God, Greg," she said softly, approaching him. "Are you okay?" she asked, realizing a second later what a stupid question that was.

"What do you think?" Greg asked, trying to get the boulder to move in some direction. Sara moved in front of him, trying with every bit of strength she had to pull it off of him.

It was no use, the boulder was too heavy, and she fell to the ground beside him. "I'm sorry, Greg. This shouldn't have happened…"

Greg shook his head. "Nuh uh, none of that. This is not your fault."

"And who made you climb the cliff?"

"Would you feel better if you were the one pinned?" he flinched as a wave of pain rushed over him. "I sure wouldn't."

"What are we gonna do, Greggo?" she asked, knowing that it would take her hours to get back to their car alone, albeit to get to any help, and get back to him.

"No idea," he replied, trying to stay calm in this situation. "Absolutely no idea."

* * *

_**Another –short- chapter down, again, sorry for my lack of updates but my plot bunnies still seem to be hibernating, and the lack of Sandle on CSI and watching Greg flirt didn't help much. Review!**_


	3. You Have To

**COLLASED**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene. Characters aren't mine, song is Aly and AJ's._

* * *

**

**We ran in circles**

**And wasted time**

**From right to wrong**

**From right to wrong

* * *

**

"Greg," Sara said, shaking him lightly. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. You have to stay awake."

He opened his eyes, as they had begun to occasionally drift shut. "I'm conscious, what more do you want?" he replied in his normal, even voice.

She let out a small smile, "That's the Greggo I know." She said. "Keep that up."

"I'm trying to."

"What can I do?" she asked, examining what she could see of his legs for any sign of a problem she could fix. "How can I help?"

Greg swallowed, a wave of searing pain sweeping over him, almost too much for him to bear. "I… I really don't know, Sara."

She shrugged, moving to sit behind him, his head now resting in her lap rather than on the ground. "I feel like it's my fault. It's my fault you're the one under the boulder." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Stop that." He said, reaching up, with some difficulty, to wipe away her tears. "No blaming anyone."

She pulled away from him. "Stop! Stop it! Stop talking like you're going to die!" she cried.

"Sara…"

"No! You keep telling me not to blame myself. Guess what, Greg? If you die, I am going to blame myself. It's my fault! If I'd just listened to your completely logical point of not trying to climb the mountain, you wouldn't be stuck here…"

"Sara…" he repeated.

"If you die, I'm going to blame myself, knowing that I just sat here and watched you die." She finally finished her rant, outright sobbimg.

Greg reached out to her again, pulling her, again with some degree of difficulty and pain, to his chest, letting her tears soak the frnt of his shirt as he lay there, trying to be strong.

"Then go get help." He whispered.

"What?"

"Go. Go get help." He repeated. "You have to."

* * *

_**Here's another chapter for you, this is the only thing I seem to be inspired on, I haven't even had much luck plotting anything else… and my brother and his friend drove me up the wall today –glares- Anyway,if Sara sounds emotional... well, I'd be emotional, too, if my best friend were stuck under a huge rock... I'll update again soon! Review!**_


	4. A Convincing Argument

**COLLASED**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene. Characters aren't mine; song is Aly and AJ's._

* * *

**

**If I knew that you were mine**

**I wouldn't have wasted time**

**I wish I could erase the past**

**But now it's all collapsed**

**In my lap

* * *

**

Knowing that this might very well be the last time she saw him, got to talk to him, comfort him, listen to his gentle voice, be there for him as he always had been for her, she broke down, crying for her best friend. She didn't want to leave him lying there, helpless. She leaned down again, carefully hugging him.

"I don't want to leave without you." Sara said, clutching his shirt. "I want you to be okay. I want none of this to have happened. I want to be back at the lab. I don't want to loose you, Greg."

He was crying as well, watching her come unraveled was scaring him, she was always so strong in situations like this, and he swallowed to keep the tears back. "Sara, you have to go get help. I'll be okay." He lied, trying to pretend that the large rock digging into his femurs didn't hurt.

"You're scared," she observed, "I can tell just by looking at you."

"So are you," he replied, raising her chin to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, Sara. You have to go get help."

"I know that. I know. I don't want to leave you up here. What if one of those desert rains starts, you'll drown! Or what if some animal gets up here. You can't defend yourself. What if she was killed and the killer comes back? What if your hurt worse than we thought and… and…" she stuttered.

"What if aliens come beam me up?" he suggested, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry; I'm trying to calm you down."

"It's not working." She replied.

"I noticed." He said, looking up. "I guess I'll have to fix that."

Before she could reply, he'd leaned up, pressing his lips to hers. To both his and her surprise she kissed him back, and Greg's torso bent at an awkward angle to wrap and arm around her. "Please, you have to go get help." He whispered.

She nodded, letting out a sigh as she pulled away, their kiss weighing on her mind. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Good."

She leaned over, kissing him again, catching him off guard. "No sleeping! And don't you dare die on me, Greggo." She whispered before taking a step away.

* * *

_**Yet another chapter done. Sorry if there short, plot bunnies only seem to be coming in short bursts… Review and I'll update soon!**_


	5. Rain

**Collapsed**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a Crime Scene. Characters aren't mine; song is Aly and AJ's._

* * *

**

**I over thought**

**So I locked up my heart**

**Yeah**

**There you stood**

**Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

* * *

**

It had been five hours since Sara had gone to get help and his legs were becoming numb from the constant pressure of the boulder, the rain that had started on and off wasn't helping much either.

He knew that the Tahoe was a good ways away from where the scene had been, they hadn't been able to get it any closer. His head was resting on Sara's jacket for support and his eyes were growing heavier with every passing moment.

"Greg…" at first he thought he was imagining the voice, categorizing it as yet another effect of the loss of blood circulation.

"Greg!" the voice repeated, seeming closer this time, he forced his eyes open, looking toward the edge of the cliff that Sara had gone down what seemed like days ago.

"Sara?" he asked.

The next thing he saw was her pull herself over the ledge, a first aid kit in one hand and a blue space blanket tucked under her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing her completely soaked clothes, the blown out knees of her jeans, the small scratch on the side of her head and her scraped arms.

She sat down beside him, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Greg rolled his eyes, reaching out to take her hand. "Why'd you come back up?"

"I made it to the car and got the first-aid kit out. I radioed for help and called 911 on your cell phone. I wasn't going to leave you up here all alone, it's gonna take them a while to get to us with the rain." She explained, locating a few sticks and creating a make-shift tent with the space blanket. "How are you holding up?"

"I think my legs are numb…" Greg replied, propping himself up on his elbows as she pulled off his shoes and rolled up his jeans.

She pressed on his legs, expecting some sort of reaction from him and got none. "That's not good…"

He sighed. "I was already aware of that…"

"How on earth can you possibly be so calm?" she asked, handing him a water bottle from the first aid kit.

He looked up at her. "There's nothing I can do to fix the situation… If I panic right now I'll only succeed in making my legs hurt worse and it'll freak you out. "

She laughed lightly. "He's pinned under a boulder and worried about freaking me out… " she said to herself. "I'm not sure whether I should smack you upside the ehad or kiss you…"

"I like the second option better." Greg smiled.

The rain started picking up again.

"Oh, perfect…" she growled, looking up at the darkening sky. "That'll delay them for a while…"

He watched her sit in the rain, as she had not thought to climb under the large space blanket. Greg grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "Would you get out of the rain, already?"

Sara laughed, pulling his head back into her lap. "Better?"

He nodded.. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"No. No sleeping."

"Damn you…" he groaned, as a flash of lightening split the sky, the thunder following it causing Greg to clutch his head. "Okay, headache…"

Sara looked down at him. "Do you feel short of breath or like you're going to be sick?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "Why?"

"Hypoxia."

"What-ia?" he said.

She sighed. "You know, when part of the body is deprived of oxygen for an extended period of time?"

"You watch too much Discovery Health…" Greg said, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you if I start to feel sick, but if fatigue is on the list you can check that off."

"Already did."

* * *

_**Okay, working out some details on 'Signs' which no one has figured out yet… and I figured I'd update this as I watched what inspired this again today. So, review and let me know what you thought!**_


	6. Heartfelt Confessions

**Collapsed**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a crime scene… Characters aren't mine, Song is Aly and AJ's._

* * *

**

**Why did I let you go? **

**Your too good to be true**

**I messed it up and now I don't know what to do.**

**We ran in circles and wasted time**

**From right to wrong, from right to wrong

* * *

**

"Hey, Sara." Greg said, opening one eye to look over at her. She laid down next to him some time ago, he'd lost track of how much time had passed, though it was light out now and the rain had pretty much stopped, only drizzling periodically.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment and she reached out, pressing a hand to his head. "Your clammy." She stated.

Greg nodded. "And I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"It's from the loss of circulation. Eventually it'll start to mess up your kidneys since all the toxins are building up." She explained. "Hypoxia is not a good thing."

He swallowed, "What's the treatment for it?"

"Nothing I have…" she said, now wishing the standard first-aid kits Ecklie had had installed in all the department issue Chevy Tahoe's came with oxygen tanks and masks.

"Sara," Greg sighed, his calm demeanor returning once again. "If something should happen and the rescue-"

She cut him off. "Please, I beg of you, Greg, don't start that again."

"If something should happen and the rescuers don't get up here in time, It wasn't your fault and I'm glad you're the one I'm up here with." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Sara sat up, taking his hand. "Damn it, Greg. Stop talking like that."

Greg shook his head. "You know it could happen. Not to mention everything else that could happen, hypothermia, dehydration, exposure…" he said. "I want you to be safe."

"I already told you that I am not leaving you up here alone." she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest like a stubborn child who refused to eat their broccoli.

"Sara, please," he begged, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through her hair. "I can't stay awake much longer; you don't need to see that."

She leaned over, yet again, crying on his chest. "You are not going to die, Greg!" she said, holding him as tight as she possibly could.

"You don't know that, Sar." He said, hugging her back all the same, his acceptance of the situation seemingly flying out the window.

"Help will get here in time." She promised him.

He sighed, burying his head against her neck. "I love you," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

She didn't. "I love you, too." She replied, not moving from her place in his arms. "And I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died up here."

Greg pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, comforting her as best he could in his current situation.

"Sara?" Greg repeated.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his eyes drifting shut again. "I can't stay awake."

* * *

**And, I shall end this chapter here. I want to update Signs and work on the sequel of Happy Birthday before I go to bed tonight, and I've been up for –counts on fingers- … almost 24 hours… nothing like thinking you're about to experience what Greg went through in Play With Fire firsthand to wake you up, such an interesting day… Sorry if it seemed to emotional but there'll only be 2 or 3 more chapters of this. Review!**

**4/27/06**


	7. Rescued?

**-Collapsed-**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a crime scene… Characters aren't mine, Song is Aly and AJ's._ **

**

* * *

**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap ****

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7:**_

**"Greg!" Sara shouted, shaking the unconscious man before her. "Wake up!" she cried.**

**She sat there, sobbing, holding him in her arms, for how long she wasn't sure, but the sound of voices coming from over the edge of the cliff finally pulled her attention away from him.**

**"Miss?" one of the unidentified voices said –this one male-, apparently now on the ledge with her and Greg. "Are you alright?"**

**She nodded, never taking her eyes of off his helpless form. "He's…"**

**Another voice was behind her now. "We'll take care of him," this female voice said. "I'm Amy and I need you to come with me." She said.**

**Sara shook her head. "No, I want to stay with Greg!" she said, but Amy pulled her away.**

**Before Sara could protest any further, Amy had her in the back of the MedEvac that was waiting at the bottom of the cliff.**

**"Greg…" Sara worried, looking up at where Greg still lay.**

**Amy got her attention again. "Your friend will be fine, there are three other people up there trying to get the boulder off of him. Are you injured in any way?"**

**Sara shook her head. "Just scratches." She said, holding up her arms. "Are they going to bring him in here, too?"**

**Amy nodded, "Just as soon as they get him out of there."**

**"Come on, Brian." One of the other men said, lifting the boulder enough to slip something under it.**

**"Alright, it's in place." One of the medics, Tom, informed their captain/pilot, Scott.**

**The man they were trying to rescue stirred, his eyes shooting open. "Sara?" he groaned. "It hurts."**

**Tom kneeled down next to Greg. "It's going to." He said, not sugar-coating the truth. If their patient had spent as long as they thought he had under the large rock, he was in for a whole lot of pain and no where near enough morphine.**

**"Ready?"Scott asked, he and Brian sat beside the boulder, their hydraulics system in place. The two both activated the units, letting the pressure lift the boulder off of Greg. (Picture the things Nick and Sara used to unflatten that pan-caked car in 'Invisible Evidence', only smaller – same general concept)**

**After a moment the boulder was lifted high enough for them to pull Greg out, careful not to move his legs to further aggravate the injuries. The blood flow slowly returned to Greg's legs, releasing the toxins that had been building up since his entrapment, leaving him in excruciating pain. He screamed, unable to process anything besides the pain shooting through his body as the toxins spread.**

**"Crush Syndrome." Brian nodded to Tom, who was checking Greg's pulse.. "We need to get him out of here. Now."**

**"Weak and rapid; hurry and split his legs," Tom said.**

**Scottand Brian quickly did just that, stabilized his back and neck in case he had any other injuries and managed to maneuver him down the cliff to the awaiting helicopter quickly, trying to keep him from screaming out in pain.**

**"Greg," Sara said, watching the medics shift him into the cabin of the MedEvac. "Is he okay?"**

**Tom and Brian ignored her question, concentrating on Greg who they were hooking up the heart monitor on board. "He's loosing rhythm." Brian noted, watching the unsteady beat of Greg's heart flash across the monitor. "V-fib."**

**"Here's the defibrillator." Amy said, handing the older medic the two paddles.**

**"Greg…" Sara cried staying away as Scott climbed into the cockpit, waiting for the go-ahead to take off.**

**"Charge." Tom said, watching Amy set the level on the machine. "Clear." He shocked Greg and Sara cringed as the man she loved bounced violently on the table as they electricity went through him. "Clear." Tom said again and repeated the action several more times before they finally got a sinus rhythm back. "Go!" he called toScott who started up the chopper.**

**Sara moved closer, taking Greg's hand in her own, pressing a gentle kiss to it.**

**"He's in a lot of pain." Amy told her, truthfully.**

**The two other medics covered Greg in blankets, wrapping one around Sara as well.**

**"We'll be there soon."Scott said through the headsets they all wore as they flew toward Desert Palms.**

**

* * *

_Okay, I am aware that I used a bit too much medical terminology, but my dads a dispatcher, my best friends dad is a MedEvac pilot, her mom is a cardiac nurse, my two cousins are paramedics… so I was pretty much raised on this… If anyone needs further explanation on anything just ask. Oh, and I have a tendency of changing peoples names, so just ignore me when I do that._**

_**V-fib or Ventricular Fibrillation is where your heart rhythm is irregular and eventually leads to the heart stopping altogether A defibrillator is used to shock the heart back into a regular rhythm.**_


	8. Medically Induced Coma

**COLLAPSED**

_**Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a crime scene in the middle of nowhere. Characters not mine. Song is Aly and AJ's. Note: The actual line in the lyrics is - "When I meet another guy with the same blue eyes," but, since I'm referring to Greg I switched it. ****

* * *

**_

**My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
When I meet another guy with the same brown eyes  
And the same name with the converse shoes I gave  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat  
Bet I'll make another mistake and think he's just another fake**  
**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8:**_

**Sara passed the metallic double doors that kept her away from Greg for well over the hundredth time. The three other occupants of the waiting room and the receptionist were growing agitated.**

**"Ma'am," The woman behind the desk said, managing to temporarily devoid Sara's attention. "Could you please take a seat?"**

**After sending an icy glare in the woman's general direction, Sara took a seat in the chair that sat directly opposite the door, staring at the silver door, waiting for it to open, for one of Greg's doctor's to come out and tell her that he was okay, for any form of news.**

**It had been three and a half hours since the MedEvac had landed and they'd taken Greg away.**

**"_Can I go with him?" she'd asked, trying to escape from Amy's grasp as she watched her best friend be wheeled inside. Her question wasn't answered as she was led inside as well._**

_**Amy changed directions abruptly, and they passed the hallway she'd seen Greg taken down, luckily he was still unconscious, otherwise, as Amy had informed her, he'd be in agonizing pain. "You need to get checked out."**_

_**Sara pulled away, stopping in her tracks. "No! I'm fine. Let go of me! I want to be with Greg!" she protested. **_

**"_You're hypothermic."_**

**"_I DON'T CARE!" Sara replied. _**

_**Amy sighed, releasing her hold on the distraught woman before her. "I think your friend would want you to get checked out."**_

**And that was what caused her to give in. Greg had wanted her to leave him alone up there just so she'd be okay, which she never would have done in a million years. But, Greg wanted her to and she intended to make sure that she was there when he woke up; no matter how long that took.**

**"Ma'am," the receptionist repeated.**

**"What?" Sara snapped, looking over at the woman once again.**

**The woman nodded to her, and Sara noticed she was once again standing, in front of those double doors again. She hadn't even realized she'd stood up again.**

**Sara shrugged, sitting back down in the uncomfortable blue chair, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Please. Please, be okay, Greg." She silently begged, her gaze fixed on the doors that just refused to open.**

**"Miss. Sidle?" someone finally stepped out, the door swinging shut behind him. Sara looked up. "Hello, I'm Dr. Nikura. I'm the lead resident on your friend's case."**

**She stood, walking over to the man blocking the door. "Is he okay? Is he awake? Can I see him?" she asked.**

**Dr. Nikura shrugged. "We don't know yet. Yes, he is currently awake. And no, you can't see him yet."**

**"Why?"**

**"I said 'yet', I'm not banning you from his room. I need your consent to put him in a medically induced coma. So he can sleep through the worse of the pain." He said, producing several pages of documents with the Desert Palms logo on the top of the paper.**

**She looked at the doctor as if he'd grown another head. "Why me?"**

**"Mr. Sanders listed your name in his medical records as his emergency contact."**

**"Me?" she blinked absorbing that information, then smiled, realizing that she'd done the same thing, Greg was her emergency contact as well. "What are the risks of doing this? And if Greg's awake why didn't you just ask him?"**

**"The toxins that built up in his legs have been released, they torturing him. He's lucky to still be alive, but he was under the boulder long enough for the blood in his legs to clot, and keep some of it back. When we got him, we put him on blood thinners which released all the toxins and he's in near unbearable pain." The doctor explained. "We need your consent to put him under." He held out the forms again. "There are risks involved, if one of his major organs shuts down because of the toxins, we may not be able to wake him back up."**

**Sara bit down on her lip, contemplating this. "Can I see him first?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.**

**Dr. Nikura nodded. "Come with me." He said, holding the door open for her as he walked on. "I'll warn you though, he's not himself."**

**They walked for a moment, hung a left and kept going, stopping at the end of the hall where she immediately recognized Greg's prone form. "Greg!" she said, rushing into the room.**

**He didn't hear her, his eyes were clenched shut in pain, his voice was hoarse his legs were immobilized in casts and he was hooked up to more machines than she wanted to count.**

**She hesitantly approached his side, taking one of his hands in her own. "Greg…" she whispered.**

**"Sara… It hurts so much…" he cried, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "It hurts."**

**"You'll be okay, Greg, you'll get through this." She reassured him.**

**Dr. Nikura cleared his throat, trying to discreetly get the signature so they could let his patient sleep. "Are you going to agree to the induced coma?" he asked.**

**Sara looked to Greg. "They can knock you out, take some of the pain away." She explained to him. "Do you want to?"**

**He nodded. "Please…" he begged her. "Take the pain away."**

**She took the papers from Dr. Nikura, quickly scribbling her signature where he told her to sign.**

**"Go ahead." He nodded to one of the nurses that stood by, IV bag in hand. "This is a drug called Thiopental. It'll knock you out pretty fast. "**

**Sara watched as the bag was hooked up to one of the needles connecting it to Greg. "I love you," she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.**

**He reached out for her hand again, locking it around hers. "Love you…" he managed to get that far before the drugs took effect.**

**"Can I stay here?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Greg.**

**Dr. Nikura shrugged. "It's not exactly protocol." Sara had been about to protest but was cut off. "But, yes. You can stay."**

**"Thank you," she whispered, her hand still in Greg's.**

**

* * *

_Okay, another chapter down. I won't be home again until Wednesday or Thursday, have drivers Ed. On Monday and Wednesday so yeah… I'm being kidnapped. And, in case anyone was wondering, I used the name Nikura to torment my friend, because that's always amusing. Kaoru Nikura is one of _Dir en grey's_ guitarists – My favorite band. I'll update again when I get back. Enjoy and REVIEW!_**


	9. Awakening

**-COLLAPSED-**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a crime scene. Characters not mine, Song is Aly and AJ's.

* * *

_**

**Wish I could erase the past  
Wish I could bring you back  
**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9:_

Sara sighed, sipping the cup of coffee she'd gotten at the cafeteria as she waited for the elevator to arrive on the first floor.

It had been a week since they'd knocked Greg out and the doctors were planning on waking him soon. Grissom was the only one who knew the details of what had occurred, unless, of course, he told the rest of the team. Sara had stayed at the hospital, refusing to leave Greg's side for more than minutes at a time; in fact, she'd even taken to sleeping beside him. The doctors had not been overly thrilled with this but when they looked at his EEG, which often showed the man was still in pain, tended to be in less when she held him.

The elevator finally arrived and she stepped on, absent-mindedly taking another sip of coffee while pressing the button to the floor Greg's room was on.

"Miss. Sidle?" Dr. Nikura said, appearing down the hall when she stepped out on the right floor.

She looked up at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"We've taken him off the Thiopental, he should be waking up sometime within the next several hours." He said, proceeding on his way.

Sara smiled, rushing quickly back to Greg's room. She set the half empty cup of coffee down on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. "You get to wake up soon, hopefully you'll feel a lot better when you do. I want to talk to you again, I miss not being able to hear you talking back." She whispered, laying down beside him, maneuvering to rest under his arm.

Greg yawned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes which took a few seconds to focus correctly. His throat was dry and he had a headache, but the pain he'd felt before was gone. Looking to his left he saw the EKG machine beeping steadily. The incessant noise not helping his throbbing head. "How do they expect anyone to sleep with that damn beeping…?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer to the question.

"Well, if it stops beeping, you're going to be sleeping a lot longer than you planned." Sara's familiar voice said. He laughed lightly, wondering how he'd missed the fact that she was curled up against his side.

"How long was I out?" he asked, looking longingly at the Styrofoam cup that sat a few feet away. "Can I have something to drink?"

She smiled. "A week. And, I'm not sure if Dr. Nikura wants you to drink anything yet, it might make you sick with the meds still in your system. Besides, that coffee is cold and wasn't very good to begin with."

"At the moment I would eat human soup. I really could care less as long as it's liquid." He replied, cringing at his cannibalistic memory.

"it smells like you did." She teased, knowing he hadn't brushed his teeth in a week.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll go see what I can do." She said, sitting up.

He pulled her back down. "No, stay here." He whispered. "I feel better with you here."

She nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Alright." She replied, snuggling close to him. "I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"How long have you been here?"

She looked down, sheepishly. "A week."

"You've been here the entire time?"

She nodded. "Except for the collective hour I used for coffee runs. And the twenty minutes Grissom was here. The others tried to get in, too, but they limited your visitors." She said, but was also glad that she didn't have to answer all of their questions.

"Ah," Dr. Nikura said, stepping into the room. "You're awake."

Greg nodded. "And thirsty."

Dr. Nikura laughed. "We'll take care of that soon, but right now we need to check your vitals and make sure the meds didn't have any negative side effects."

After this evaluation and classifying the headache as one of those pesky side effects, was Greg allowed to drink anything, something of which he was not hesitant to do.

"You're a very lucky man, Mr. Sanders." Dr. Nikura said, standing in the doorway. "You got out of the situation with your life and you're lucky you didn't loose your legs."

Greg nodded his thanks to the man and turned his attention back to Sara after they were alone again. "Thank you." He said, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

"For what?" she asked, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"For everything." He replied, leaning down to kiss her again, but was interrupted when several people appeared in the room.

"Greg!" Nick yelled stepping into the room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"How are ya, man?" Warrick asked.

"What happened?" Catherine added steeping into the room as well, Lindsay behind her. Grissom stood in the doorway as the doctor had done not a moment earlier, suddenly regretting his decision to inform the team that6 Greg was awake.

Greg and Sara glared at their supervisor.

"Well, that headache won't be going away anytime this century…" Greg rolled his eyes, pulling his pillow over his face. Sara pulled it away. "Trapped under a boulder. Long story…" he said, answering Catherine's question.

"Guys, calm down or you'll get us kicked out." Grissom reprimanded his team.

Lindsay sat at the foot of Greg's now rather crowded bed. "Are you okay, Uncle Greg?" she asked.

"Yes, Linds, I'm fine now." He replied, before looking at the others. "See, now she asked calmly, without yelling." He directed that pointedly at Nick who hadn't made a very subtle entrance.

Nick rolled his eyes, quickly apologizing. "How did you get stuck under a boulder?" he asked.

"I don't want to explain it…" he groaned.

"Okay, Warrick said, holding his hands up defensively. "We can take a hint. We'll bombard you with questions when you come back to work. We all know you want to be alone with Sara." The older man teased him, a comment to which Greg replied by flipping him off.

"Everyone out." Grissom ordered, smiling apologetically at Greg and Sara.

After several moments of protesting Greg and Sara were alone again. "I thought they'd never leave…" Greg sighed.

"They were only here five minutes…" Sara laughed.

"Five minutes I could've spent holding you." He replied, smiling as he rested his head against hers.

She leaned up, kissing him softly. "That make up for it?" she asked, her hand finding his.

He nodded. "I love you so much." He said. "I didn't think I'd get the chance to tell you that when we were up there." He said.

"I love you, too." She said, smiling as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Let's just be glad you're gonna be okay…" she said.

He nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

_**Okay… There will be one more chapter of this, though I have no idea what its going to be yet… And be glad, I have yet to slaughter anyone with my driving abilities. 'Pedestrian! 10 Points!' –laughs- Anyway, I'll update as soon as I think of something… And I fixed the lyrics I messed up last chapter… Review! Enjoy!**_


	10. Homecoming

**-COLLAPSED-**

**_Greg and Sara face a traumatic event at a crime scene. Characters not mine, Song is Aly and AJ's. This is the last chapter.

* * *

_**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

* * *

**

_Chapter 10:_

"This. Completely. Sucks." Greg groaned, his arms crossed over his chest from where he lay in the backseat of Sara's Tahoe. It had been two and a half weeks since he'd woken up from the chemically induced coma and they had finally let him go home. "Could they have made this stupid cast any bigger?" The cast covered both of his legs from his toes up to his pelvis, with a plaster strip connecting the two behind his back.

Sara looked back at him in the rear view mirror, he looked absolutely miserable. "You're lucky they let you out, you should have been in the splints for another week."

Nick was in the passenger's seat, he'd insisted on coming along since it would be near impossible for Greg to maneuver himself back into the wheelchair he'd be confined to for some time, without some help. "Once you get the Vicodin into your system you won't care about anything. Believe me…"

"That's what they gave you after…" Sara started, but trailed off.

Nick nodded. "My attempt to fly? Yeah."

Sara stopped the car at Greg's small town house, and she and Nick climbed out. Nick opened Greg's door while Sara removed the wheelchair from the trunk. "This will be interesting," she sighed.

"No kidding," Nick replied, working the situation and all possibilities over in his head. "Okay, I have an idea."

Greg looked doubtful but complied when Nick told him to scoot backward on the seat, edging closer to the open door. "Wah! Nick! What are you doing?" he wailed, as the Texan picked him up, with some difficulty, and dropped him, quite ungracefully, in the wheelchair.

Nick leaned against the car. "You're heavier than you look…"

"Remind me not to trust your bedside manner…" Greg replied, promptly flipping him off. He looked to Sara. "Can we go inside now?"

Sara nodded, pushing the chair toward the door, Greg's bag across her shoulder. "You coming, Nicky?" she asked, looking back at him.

He shook his head, but pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to Greg. "If you need anything, just say so."

Greg rolled his eyes but took the walkie-talkie anyway, intent on getting revenge for Nick's hardly well thought out plan.

Upon entering his house, Greg was prepared to immediately tackled by his two dogs, Golden Retrievers, Dax, and Chihuahua, Miyu. Instead, the both lay calmly on the couch. Smiling Greg called out, "C'mere, guys."

Miyu barked happily and jumped on his lap, the four pound animal curling up in his lap, Dax sitting happily by his side.

"I missed you two," he said, scratching Dax's head. "Did you behave for Sara?"

Sara nodded from behind him. "Completely. They didn't even bark when I came in the last few times."

Greg smiled as Sara continued to push him down the hallway, stopping at his bedroom and turning into it. "Think we can manage to get you out of the wheelchair?"

He nodded, "Just get me next to the bed." She did as he asked and Greg managed to get himself up and out of the chair and into bed. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Dax barked, standing in the doorway and jumped up, curling up at the foot of the bed, Miyu had claimed her spot on Greg's chest.

"You want anything?" Sara asked, moving the wheelchair several feet away and sitting down on the other side of the bed. "Within reason."

Greg laughed. "Actually, could I have a glass of water and some of the crackers in the pantry, so I can take that Vicodin? I hate not being able to do things for myself." He moped.

Sara nodded. "No problem."

She returned a moment later, handing him a glass of ice water and the crackers. After he'd eaten those, she gave him half a Vicodin and sat beside him.

Greg looked down at his neon green knee. "Itai!" he exclaimed. "IT ITCHES!"

He moved to grab a ruler or anything within reach but Sara grabbed his hand. "No scratching." She reminded him.

He pouted but stopped, waiting for the itch to go away, which it did a few moments later.

* * *

"Thanks for staying with me," he said, some time later, taking her hand.

She smiled as he leaned against her, the side effects of the Vicodin starting to kick in. "Anytime," she replied, using one arm to prop herself up and the other to run her fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice…" he said, drowsily.

She continued to scratch his head, using her nails lightly against his scalp, noticing that it was putting him to sleep.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead as his eyes closed, moving to stand up a moment later.

"Breaker, Breaker. Do you read me? Over." the static from the walkie talkie in Greg's pocket sounded, waking him up quickly.

"Nick…" he glared at the offending device. "10-9," he held in the button while he spoke, letting go after he finished.

"Breaker, Breaker. Do you read me?" Nick's voice came yet again.

"10-4. Now, what do you want?" Greg replied, watching Sara roll her eyes.

There was a second of static before Nick replied. "Just checking up on you."

"Nick, you are not normal…"

"If I'm not normal, you're downright weird." He replied.

"10-96," Was Greg's reply, which caused Sara to laugh.

Nick paused for a second again. "What's that one mean?"

"Hah!" Greg smirked. "Google it."

Before Nick could reply, he turned the device off, tossing it aside as Sara wrapped her arms around him.

"He's gonna be amused for the entire time I'm in this thing. If he comes over here, I can't escape him." Greg realized. Then his eyes widened. "He'll… He'll make me listen to country music! NO!"

Sara laughed at his immaturity. "Try and get some sleep." She told him, kissing him quickly before walking out of the room.

Greg shrugged and closed his eyes. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," he said aloud.

* * *

**_Okay, that's the end of this one. My best friend just had surgery, so hanging out around her inspired most of this chapter, which amused her quite a bit. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Sorry for my lack of updates, I've been busty lately. _**

_**Oh, btw, the 10 codes. **_

_**10-4 means ' yes'**_

_**10-9 means 'repeat'**_

_**10-96 means 'mental patient'**_

_**And Itai means 'Ow!'**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this fic…**_

_**-Animegirl1129**_


End file.
